Suki Kirai Like Dislike
by Moonsnowrose
Summary: A song fic based on Len and Rin's Suki Kirai.


_Sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai /I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you_

Kcalb doesn't know what to feel anymore. She was so annoyed with Etihw for always teasing her, and always stealing her sweets.

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida! /I like you- there's no other - I like you!_

Etihw really love Kcalb. They love it when she's annoyed or sad. Mostly the way she puffed her cheeks.

 _Suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai suki kirai/I don't know if I like you or don't like you. Like, dislike - it won't stop_

Even so Kcalb and Etihw was really close. Lovey-dovey even, according to their world's citizens.

 _Mou! Aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu atama no naka guruguru to kirai mannaka wa aruno?_  
 _semarareru ni taku/ Dang it! That guy's confessions are spinning inside my head .Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?_  
I'm forced to make only one choice.  
Kcalb ran away from home. She was really upset by Etihw eating her cake. She's so angry! But now here on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the forest she's starting to feel lonely. She wished Etihw would find her soon.

 _Mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa "Wedding." Sou bijon wa kanpeki! souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina_  
 _kodomo wa 3 nin kanaa/ Well! The answer is already decided. "Wedding" That's right- the future is perfect!_  
 _Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees! And about 3 kids._

Etihw knows it's just a tantrum and can get Kcalb to calm down with just a cuddle or a kiss. But still they feel guilty for upsetting her so they'll just get her from the village and tell her sorry. After all it's already the knowledge of the whole village that they're a couple.

 _Datte matte nande ? Wareware wa kami to akuma desu ... desuyo?"Ai no yo mono ..." "sukida""hanashi kiite baka !"_  
 _noogaado daze suki ga ooi no/But wait, why? We're god and demon ...You know, right? "Things like love…"I like you""Listen to me, idiot!" There's no guard - you're full of weak spots_

Etihw finally found Kcalb near the cliffs by Daybreak forest, saying sorry; they asked Kcalb to go home with them. On their way home they passed by their favourite garden beside the castle, enjoying the view of the clouds. Suddenly Etihw hugged Kcalb and told him their feelings. Even if theiy were opposites their love is something different.

 _Koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to Watashi wa Wodah no shisseki ni sumairu. Dare mo ga totemo shiawase de_  
 _sekai gahazumuno. / I want to love you - fluffy, fluffy. I smile at the Woda's scolding. Everone is happy._  
 _The world is so lively!_  
An extremely annoyed Wodahs was waiting for them when they got back. She berated the two of them, Kcalb for running away because of a petty matter and Etihw for always harassing Kcalb. Even so the both of them were smilling. It was a good and peaceful day as always.

 _Suki to kirai wakannai ,kirai demo suki ? / I don't know if I like you or don't like you, I don't like you but I like you?_  
As the days pass by Kcalb is getting confused with her feelings. She thinks she's falling more and more for Etihw.

 _"Hoi !""Eh!?"Wodah no ga tsukutta chokorēto kēki,Watashi wa sore o tabe te mi takatta ga, demowatashi wa anata no tame no ikutsu ka o hozo **n** / "Here!" "Eh!?" That chocolate cake that Wodah's made_  
 _I wanted to eat it but I saved some for you._

A few weeks later while doing some paper work, Etihw heard a knock on the door of their room. It was Wodahs who brought a huge chocolate cake.

It's for you so you wouldn't have to take my sister's sweets." Wodahs grunted. "You can eat all of it just don't steal my sister's anymore." With that Wodahs left the cake at her desk. Etihw felt guilty so they saved a slice of it and went to look for Kcalb to give it to her. When she found Kcalb in her room they placed the slice in front of them.

"Here. I ate the cake Wodahs' gave you. So here's a slice of cake Wodahs' gave me." With a smile Etihw left Kcalb

 _Teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu_  
 _Yueni handou deshouka ,sokka, kyuuni yasashi kunantesaretakara gura tsuite douyou/ Ah really?! I really don't like your that why I'm reacting so much? I see, so I suddenly got your sweet side and now I'm shaking and upset._

Without a word Kcalb stared after Etihw's back. Saving her a slice was something Etihw never did, so why would they do it now? Kcalb was really confused with their actions. But still she savored the cake given to her.

 _Tatte gutte sotto nuite kami ninattemitemo machigai naku! Inakuu? Rikutsu nuki de suki_  
 _noopuroburemu boku wo shinji te. / But even if I gently, slightly become a wise god. Without a doubt! None? I really like you. No problem - just trust me_

That night as Kcalb was watching the moon at the garden, she felt a presence behind her. It was Etihw and they were holding the most beautiful flowers ever seen. It was glowing, like the moon itself.

 _Kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayurato, hou ete High ninaru pairomania. "Aishiteirunda!" yoku wakaranai kedo_  
 _osoraku seikai. / You lit my fire - shaking and shaking, It rises up and becomes a high pyromania_  
 _"I love you!" I don't know for sure, but this is probably the answer_

"I know you love looking at the moon so I tried to recreate it using these flowers. After all I'm a god, so if I can't even make the girl I love most happy then I'm a worthless god. Will you marry me?" Etihw stated with a blush as they handed them to Kcalb.

 _Yadana someraresou, shitte shimata yasashisa. Tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku... / No I feel like I'm going to be dyed. I realized that sweetness. You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love..._

Kcalb was speechless. No matter what their past were. It was erased in that instant. The only thing she felt now was love. Love for this god who made their world. Love from the one who was once her sworn enemy and now the person she trusts the most.

"I will marry you, Etihw."She said with the most beautiful smile in her face.

 _Koishite mitaiwa giragira to Arbus to Ater ga nete cha tsumaranai,itoshite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no/_

 _Intertwined fromage because, two fateful people liked each other at the same has two sides. We now like each other!_

It was the most beautiful wedding ever seen, with both Gods and Devils in attendance. Everything was peaceful, if only in the moment, in that world. As the two beings who once hated each other swore their love for an eternity.

 _Sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo / I now understand like and dislike - I like you_

"I Kcalb thee wedded Etihw till the days and Nights end. Till Death do us part. In sadness or in happiness. For never shall we part."

 _Sukida igai arienai sukida / I like you- there's no other - I like you!_

"I Etihw, the God of this world thee wedded Kcalb, till the days and Nights end. As my partner in this world. In sadness or in happiness. For never shall we part."

 _Suki to kirai owaranai ,Suki kirai / Like and dislike won't end , Like, dislike_

As they kiss each other. Everyone knew that it was a start of a new Era, filled with love and peace for two beings who will never be apart from each other.

Notes: The lyrics have some slight change because me and my Etihw partner was suppose to sing it but I'm still looking for my Male Etihw partner. 


End file.
